


[Fan Art] Happy New Year from Nurmengard

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Shota, Shotacon, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: New Year’s Eve at Nurmengard, Gellert teaches little Credence magic.





	[Fan Art] Happy New Year from Nurmengard

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a9u8nmsn35f409e/NYE-at-Nurmengard-pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com](https://thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com/)


End file.
